Grima's Come to Steal Your Treats
by Foxfin
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas, Chrom, Robin, Lucina, and Morgan were all sleeping soundly. However Grima is having sugar cravings and won't rest until their appetite is satisfied.


Grima's come to steal thy treats

By cCatclaw/catstreak08

Twas the night before Christmas, Morgan and his sister Lucina lay asleep peacefully in their living room, the two cuddled up to each other. Hung up beside their fireplace are four stockings, one with each of the family's names: Chrom, Robin, Lucina, and Morgan. All lined up in that exact order.

However, from their parents' bedroom, the children's mother, Robin, was stirring. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced down at the alarm clock beside her bed and noted that it was 5 AM. Sighing, Robin settled back down and cuddled up next to her husband and attempted to go back to sleep.

But Grima had plans for Robin that night.

 _HEY_

Robin's eyes snapped open, her heart beating rapidly. It couldn't be him, could it? Had she imagined it? Why had she been woken up in the first place?

Robin sat up again slowly and glanced at Chrom, who was still fast asleep. If it wasn't Chrom than who was it?

Maybe Lucina or Morgan had gotten up?

Just to make sure, Robin quietly climbed out of bed and made her way to the bedroom door.

 _HEY, WOMEN! I'M TALKING TO YA!_

Along with the loud voice came a sharp headache, Robin dropped down on her knees, clutching her aching head. She knew who this was now. He had come back, but why? Feelings of panic stirred inside her stomach. What if he wanted to hurt her family? What would he make her do to them?

She thought that she, Chrom, and Lucina had defeated Grima. Then why was he talking to her now? Was she going crazy?

 _OH, COME ON THAT'S RUDE. DON'T PRETEND I'M SOME PART OF YOUR IMAGINATION YOU MONGREL._

Still clutching her head Robin tried to fight the being that possessed her,

 _Get out of my head, Grima. Leave me and my family alone!_

A deep growling chuckle thundered from inside her skull,

 _SORRY, BUT I'M HUNGRY. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, DON'T YA, VESSEL?_

 _Shut up! I said get out of my head!_

 _HEY, COME ON NOW, I'M TRYING TO BE REASONABLE HERE. I JUST WANT SOME HOLIDAY TREATS. YOU GUYS HAVE PLENTY. PLEASE JUST LET ME HAVE SOME? ISN'T GIVING PART OF THE CHRISTMAS SEASON?_

Robin couldn't help but roll her eyes at this,

 _As if you of all entities would be deserving of anything like that. Quit playing. That's a pretty cheap way to get me to submit to you. Do you really think I'm going to fall for that? How stupid do you think I am?_

To her surprise, Grima whined at this,

 _AW COME ON, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT? I'M PART OF THE FAMILY TOO. I JUST WANNA BE INCLUDED. PRETTY PLEASE?_

 _No Grima, now shut up and let me go back to sleep._

Angered, Grima had finally had it. If his vessel was going to be stubborn, that he would force her to submit to him.

 _I DIDN'T WANNA HAVE TO DO THIS. BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE, MONGREL!_

Robin gasped in panic, and desperately attempted to calm the fell dragon,

 _No! Grima please! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt my family!_

 _SLEEP, HUMAN._

In a sudden flash, Robin was trapped inside her own head, and her body was now in control of the fell dragon once again.

Grima blinked and flexed his new human muscles, "Meh, humans are gross but at least I have some sort of physical body again".

A sleepy grunt from behind caused Grima to turn around. Chrom was sitting up in bed now, his eyes barely open.

"Robin? Sweetheart? Is everything okay?"

Grima nearly panicked. But then he calmed himself. Really? Why should he be worried about Chrom? The man had such a habit of putting his foot in his mouth anyway that he was no threat. Chrom wasn't the one posing the greatest threat to his plans. The other two children in the living room were of more concern to him. Especially Lucina, that damned exalt had given him enough trouble already in the past. He had to make sure _she_ didn't wake up, at all costs. Otherwise he would never get to eat all the Christmas cookies.

Switching his voice to that of Robin, Grima laid his hand on Chrom's forehead and laid him back down gently, "Shh, rest my love. I'm just going to the bathroom".

Somewhat confused but satisfied with her answer, Chrom smiled, "Okay, I love you…"

Grima didn't even listen to the rest of what the dork had to say.

 _Ugh gross. Human bonding. They're going to make me lose my appetite at this rate!_

Grima tiptoed out into the living room, being extra cautious of the two siblings asleep on the couch. He made his way over to the fireplace where the stockings were. He figured he would eat Lucina's candy first.

 _Oh yes! Chocolates, sweets, come to Grima! HAHA!_

But Grima didn't anticipate wrappings on the candies. Loud crunches echoed across the room and in a panic Grima dropped the candies on the floor.

"Santa?"

Grima looked up to see young Morgan, who was scratching his head in confusion.

 _Crap! What the hell do I do now? Fell dragons don't know how to deal with small children!_

Acting on a whim, Grima lowered his voice to a more cheerful tone, the best one a fell dragon could muster anyway,

"Yes, it is I, um, Santa".

Still confused, Morgan wiped his eyes and blinked a few times, "Mama?"

 _SHIT!_

"Um, no," Grima stuttered, "I'm Santa. I'm putting candy in your stockings".

"But you look like Mama. Except why is there weird red marks under your eyes? Are you trying another one of Lucina's poor fashion choices again?"

"What? No!" Grima said, "You insolent—I mean, no, child. My name is Santa. I have come to deliver gifts to you and your sister".

Speak of the devil, Lucina blinked her eyes open and looked over to the two of them.

"Mom? Morgan? What's going, ah!"

At the sight of the red marks under her eyelids and her eyes now glowing red, Lucina knew exactly who knelt before her and her brother right now. She knew that this was not her mother.

Lucina's expression hardened, and without taking her eyes off of him, reached under the couch and pulled out Falchion.

"Woah! Hey come on Lucina. Enough of that, put that away, okay? Let's talk this out," Grima attempted.

"Talk what out? The fact that you're possessing my mother AGAIN? The fact that you've killed my father in another timeline? THERE'S NO NEED FOR WORDS HERE!" Lucina shouted, thrusting her sword toward him even more.

Scared, Morgan ducked behind his older sister, "Lucina, what are you doing? What is this? What do you mean that's not Mama?"

"What is all this?"

The three of them turned to see Chrom standing at the bedroom door, clad in silly holiday pajamas.

"Father!" Lucina was hysterical, "Father! It's Grima! He's back! He's controlling Mother again! We have to stop him!"

"Wha?" Chrom scratched his head, "Grima? What in the name of-"

"It's true! Look at her eyes! That's not Mother," Lucina cried.

Still completely half asleep, Chrom stupidly made his way over to them, "Her eyes? Robin?"

"Father, no! Stay over there!" Lucina cried desperately.

It was then that Grima started having a massive headache. It was the stupid vessel again, trying to take back control. Groaning he fought Robin's energy with his own, and looked at Chrom,

"Look, fell dragons like Christmas too. Is it so bad to ask for some treats? And a gift too? I've been good, haven't I?" Grima said, looking at Chrom pleadingly.

"WHAT? You cretin! How could you possibly-"

"Wait"

Lucina was interrupted mid-sentence by her father, who seemed to be a little bit more awake.

"But Father-"

"Quiet, Lucina".

Lucina shut her eyes, lip quivering and her body trembling. But she said nothing more.

"Grima, why have you returned? Are you trying to destroy the world again?" Chrom asked, "Because that's not nice".

"N-no. I just wanted some Christmas cookies and treats. Fell dragons have feelings too," Grima whined.

Chrom raised an eyebrow, "I mean sure, I suppose. But why now? All you've done in the past is trying to destroy humanity. Why would you want to be part of a human tradition suddenly?"

"Because fell dragons like treats too! Jeez, how is that so hard to understand?" Grima said, "Can't we, on this disgustingly blessed day, just put our differences aside and call a truce? Just this once, I really don't feel like destroying anything. I just want to stuff my face. You understand that, yeah?"

Chrom and Lucina were both very confused at this point, but Morgan seemed to understand what Grima was saying.

Smiling, the small child went over to his stocking and grabbed a few candies out, "Of course you can have some, Grima was it? Merry Christmas!"

Salivating, Grima made his way to Morgan happily but was immediately stopped by Lucina.

"Oh, come on!" Grima pouted.

"Lucina," Morgan whined, "Don't be selfish. That's not what Christmas is all about".

"What? Morgan! That's not-"

Pushing past her Morgan stood in front of Grima, holding out the candy, "Here Mr. Grima".

Quickly before Lucina could block him again, Grima snatched the candies out of the tiny hands and mumbled his thanks to Morgan as he chowed down.

Lucina was in shock, not knowing how to respond to this peculiar situation. Chrom just shook his head and grinned, stepping toward Morgan and Grima, "So that's what this was all about, Grima? You just wanted some treats?"

"Yes!" Grima grunted, "Why is that so hard for you humans to understand? Geez, the nerve of you mongrels. At least your son has some manners, exalt".

Chrom chuckled, "Well, can you blame us? You kind of tried to destroy the world, you know?"

Grima sighed, "Yeah I guess so".

Chrom nodded, putting one hand on Lucina's shoulder and the other on Morgan's, "Now, are you satisfied, fell dragon? I would like my wife back now, and I'm sure Morgan and Lucina would like to have their mother back. Can you keep your truce and bring her back to us please?"

Grima grunted, "As long as I can have more treats, then sure. You can have her. She's annoying me enough as it is".

Chrom chuckled, "Well it's a good thing Robin made plenty of cookies".

Chrom exited and made his way to the kitchen fridge, Grima following eagerly behind. Chrom handed him a plate of Christmas cookies and the fell dragon shoveled each one into Robin's mouth until there were no more.

"Alright fell dragon," Chrom said, "Are you going to keep your end of the bargain?"

Grima grinned, reminiscing about how much fun it would be to mess with the exalt and his family even more, but a pounding in his skull reminded him of the obnoxious vessel trapped inside him, "Yes, take her. She's a nuisance to deal with anyway".

The three of them watched as the red glow and markings faded and Robin returned to normal. The women nearly fell face first to the floor but Chrom was quick enough to catch her.

"Robin? My love? Can you hear me? Wake up," Chrom spoke gently, stroking her snow-white hair.

Morgan had made his way to her side as well, "Wake up Mama, it's almost Christmas!"

Groaning softly, Robin's eyes twitched and opened to meet her husband's blue concerned orbs as well as the golden ones of her son. Suddenly the memories of the past hour hit her, and panicking, she clutched Chrom and Morgan to her,

"Oh my god! Are you guys okay? What did he do? What did that cursed dragon do? Lucina? Where's Lucina? Oh god, my baby!"

"Shh," Chrom whispered calmly, stroking his wife's hair and kissing the top of her head, "Lucina is right over there, love. Grima didn't do anything. We are all okay".

"Huh? Lucina," Robin looked behind her and saw her daughter, who was still frozen in shock. Relieved beyond belief, Robin moved to hug her daughter close, "Lucina! You're alright! Thank goodness!"

But Lucina was still out of it. Knowing his daughter's tendencies and how she reacts to events like these, Chrom made his way over to the two of them, Morgan following behind him.

Lucina just sat still, not hugging her mother back, eyes wide and staring forward, her lips still quivering and her body shaking.

"Lucina, everything is alright," Chrom spoke evenly, putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Lucina, baby, look at me. You're with your family. Everything is okay. We're all okay, you're okay. Come back to us, please?"

Robin moved back a bit to give her daughter some space but kept an arm loosely around her. Wiping tears with one arm, she said, "It's okay, Lucina. He's gone for good now. I'm sorry he came back, but he won't be back again. He won't hurt you guys any more".

Lucina blinked and then looked at her mother, then her father, and her little brother. Blinking again as if to confirm she wasn't in a dream, tears started rolling down her face. Robin, Chrom, and Morgan immediately wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"It's okay, everything is okay".

Lucina had suffered with PTSD symptoms ever since she had returned from the future to stop Grima. The young women had been through so much, and she was still healing from those rough times. But she wasn't alone anymore. She had her family now. Her mother was herself and her father was alive, and she even had a younger brother whom she adored. Eventually, her tears dried, and she returned their hugs.

The family looked up and saw the morning light filtering in through the castle windows. It was Christmas morning at last.

Little Morgan wasted no time and ran over to the tree in the main ballroom, jumping around in his youthful excitement. Lucina followed him, telling him gently to slow down and wait for Mom and Dad to open gifts.

Sighing tiredly, Robin snuggled into her husband's chest, "Jeez, it's been so long since he's taken control of me. I forgot how exhausted it makes me".

Chrom just held her tight and kissed the top of her head, "It's okay, we'll rest later. The kids probably will too, we all had an early start this morning after all. Now let's go open those presents. Morgan can't wait too long".

Chuckling, Robin moved up and pecked him on the lips, then moved back, "Yup, you've got that right. Let's go".

Chrom held out his hand and Robin took it happily. As the two of them made their way over to the tree, Robin spoke,

"And Chrom?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too".

END


End file.
